One More Time
by Kodo Teal
Summary: Oneshot, lemon-ish, Taiga finds out what happens when she touches Ryuuji in a certain way.


A/N: This takes place in Ryuuji's grandparent's home when Taiga put that sheet over her head (in the anime). Enjoy!

* * *

"One more time." She exhaled breathlessly, and his lips pressed against hers for a moment. "One more time." Her mouth was the one eager for the attention this time as she kissed him, but Ryuuji lifted his head up a little, making it difficult for her to reach on her tip toes. "One- more- time!"

"How many times, Taiga?" The playful tone on his lips made a shiver go down her spine.

"As- many times as I say, servant!" She seemed to only use words like that with him when she was really flustered. Take now, for instance. The blush on her face didn't go unnoticed by Ryuuji, though.

Leaning down, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her up to meet him half way as he kissed her again, pressing his tongue into her mouth. She'd said his breath was bad, but hers wasn't exactly a bed of roses either. But that didn't really matter at the moment. Gasping for air, he stared heatedly down at his little tiger while she seemed to be struggling with her breath.

"O-one- more- time!"

"How far do you want me to go?" It was a serious question.

"Ah-" Her eyes darted to his face as her cheeks went crimson. "Until- until-"

"Until?" He teased, stroking her jaw with a finger.

"Ahh.. Just this." Swallowing hard, she plopped down on her futon and stared into her lap.

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid! I.. just don't know what it all means. Or.. is, for that matter."

"Yea, I guess.. I don't either." Sitting next to her, he gently wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her head, leaning it to his shoulder. "But I guess that's what exploring is for, hm?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I- I guess? But I mean, it's not like we're exactly married yet, either!"

"So? Boyfriends and girlfriends do stuff like this all the time. Besides, my grandparents even arranged for us to sleep together."

"Don't push it."

"You're the one who wanted 'one more'."

"Yea, well I changed my mind!" Slinking down, she grabbed the blanket and pushed herself under the covers, bringing it up tight to her chin and facing away from him.

But the truth of the matter was, he wasn't really ready to stop. He didn't want to, but if he tried to advance now she'd probably shout at him and most likely hit him. Sliding down on his own futon, Ryuuji laid on his back with an arm over his chest, staring up at the ceiling. "I, Ryuuji Takasu, take Taiga Ai Saka as my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to protect and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be forever faithful to for as long as I shall live. As God is is my witness.." His eyes closed and he exhaled, a small smirk on his face as he thought about standing at the altar with her in her all white dress and veil.

"A-and I, T-Taiga Ai Saka.. take Ryuuji Takasu as my- lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold- love and be faithful to, to protect and serve, for as long as-"

He couldn't help but laugh at her mess ups.

"Hey, shut up! I'm trying here!" She sat up quickly and hit him in the head with her pillow.

"Bleeh... you killed your groom." His tongue fell out as his eyes closed.

"Ryuuji!" She hit him again, in the crotch.

"Ow! What was that for!" He sat up quickly, hands going to the hurt area.

"For being mean!" Her arms crossed over her chest as she 'humphed' and turned away.

"Hahaha, it's not my fault you can't even get your vows right!"

"I can, too! I just got nervous!"

"When the real deal comes along, it's gunna be pretty bad you can't even get your words right." He laughed again.

"I will, too!" She grabbed his pillow and and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Give me that!" Yanking the pillow from her, he fwapped her in the face, which made her fall back on her futon, unmoving. "Taiga? Hey, Taiga? You okay?" Leaning over, he poked at her cheek, but she didn't even twitch. "Oh God! Taiga!" He shook her, but she was still unresponsive. "Taiga, talk to me!" placing an arm under her shoulders, he slowly lifted her up so she was sitting, and her head rolled over on to his shoulder. "I'm sorry for making fun of you." Leaning in, he placed a hand under her nose, feeling for her breaths. They were there, but shallow. "Dammit." Exhaling in relief, he slowly laid her back and she grabbed on to his neck.

"Damn straight you're sorry! You should never make fun of me, your benevolent and all-knowing queen! Hah!"

"AH! Taiga, you really scared me!" He yanked her arms away from his neck as his face went serious. "I thought I had really hurt you!"

"Eh.. It was just a joke, gosh. I said I'm sorry." She avoided looking at him.

"No you didn't!"

"Well- I- I'm saying it now!" Her face flushed as she crossed her arms. "If you'd not made fun of me, it wouldn't have happened!"

"I apologized for that! And sincerely, too!" Sliding under his covers, he yanked them up to his chin as he laid facing away from her.

It was about an hour later and he still hadn't fallen asleep. His eyes were closed, but because of their fight he couldn't sleep. After awhile it just became silly, and he was tempted to just ask forgiveness and forget it happened. But every time he'd think about moving to talk to her, he assumed she'd fallen asleep and just go back to lying there, sulking.

"I'm sorry." Her soft voice caught his attention, and he realized she'd moved at some point and was hovering over him, her face close to his. Did she think he was asleep? "I get rough sometimes. But I- I still.. I stillloveyou." With that, she placed a kiss on his cheek and sat back up. He inhaled deeply and made a soft noise in response. Might as well still pretend to be asleep, right? "If it's.. with you, I'm okay."

He felt her lean back in to kiss his cheek and she stayed a little longer. After sitting back up, he felt his covers shift, and her body press up against his, arm snaking slowly around his waist. What was she trying to do? Her body was cool against his, her breasts small but still soft against his low back as her legs tucked up against his. If she moved her hand any lower, she'd definitely- Biting his lip hard, he had to concentrate on his breathing as he felt her small hand slip into his pants and wrap around his penis. What the hell was she trying to do!

"Hmm.. this must be what they say all guys think with." She whispered almost inaudibly as she continued touching him.

He almost kicked her off, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Besides, he was supposed to be 'asleep'. The bad part was, she had no idea what she was doing and didn't know how to stroke or gently grip. So it wasn't like he went hard at her touching him.

"I don't get it, though. How is this supposed to do what I read about, when it's so soft and bendy?" Why was she whispering out loud? "A slave should always be ready for his mistress and her advances, no matter when or how. Become hard for me, minion, and I might be a generous queen and allow you to view my naked body in all it's ripe splendor!" Did she even _know_ what she was saying?!

Twitching, Ryuuji made a soft noise as he shifted, turning over on to his back as he feigned a soft snore. For a second he heard her silently freak out and she also turned over quickly, pretending to be asleep as well. But it didn't last long. Before he knew it she was back lying at his side, her hand resting around his penis and mumbling again about him serving his master or something. He slowly started ignoring that, his thoughts wandering to her and doing things to her but it still wasn't working. She wasn't doing anything physical to him besides basically prodding his penis. "Mh." He exhaled and mumbled as though he were in a deep sleep. "M-move.. up and down.." With that he inhaled deeply, faking another soft snore as his head turned away from her. Thankfully, it worked. After a second, her hand was around his penis and slowly moving up and down. It felt good, though it was slow moving. Her gasping caught his attention though he didn't move.

"Wow, it's getting stiff. Is that what you like? Having your mistress touch you in such a perverted way? Will you beg for me to continue and touch you more if I stop?" Her hand moved away from his growing erection and his eyebrows came together as he made a soft, disappointed noise.

_Not if you're going to say stuff like that, pervert._ His own hand grabbed his penis and he began stroking himself in a way he liked, much to her disappointment.

"Ah! No!" Taiga hissed and tried to swat at his hand, but he ignored her and when he felt himself close to finishing he stopped and shifted in his spot, his breath heavy as his head turned in her direction.

"Taiga.."

"Eh.. R-Ryuuji.." Her hand went to his penis and tentatively followed the similar movements he'd been doing. "Is it.. like this?" God, that soft, almost feeble tone nearly had him off right then.

"Mmhh.." He exhaled as he couldn't stop his voice from making soft moans from her touching. Even his breathing was heavy, brows knitted together. "If you- go on- I'll.." He muttered quietly, unable to stop himself from moaning with every exhale.

"You'll what, Ryuuji?" She asked in that same tone, her hand continuing it's stroking, up and down, up and down, when-

"Ahhh!" Back arching, he opened his eyes to a slit as he came into her hand, using it as a way to pump himself more. "Ah.. Ah.." His hips spasmed as he groaned softly, finishing slowly. "Taiga.." He muttered as he struggled to sit up. "What are you doing?" He tried not to sound upset, he wasn't, but her eyes being open so wide and a look of shock made him a little concerned. "Dammit, you can't just do stuff like that to people when they're asleep!" He pulled the elastic of his pants and grabbed her hand, pulling it out and staring at it. It was covered in white liquid- _his_ white liquid. Sighing heavily, he laid back on his futon. "Why'd you do that?"

"I.. I.."

Was she scarred for life? Grumbling, he stood up slowly despite the exhaustion that was settling into his body. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He reached for her hand, but she jerked it away.

"I can get up myself!" Standing quickly, she used her other hand to reach into her bag and pull out some tissues to wipe her hand.

Sighing heavily, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Honestly, I don't know what you were expecting." Yawning wide, he felt his jaw pop.

"Not- not- so much!"

"That's what happens when you hold back for too long." Turning, he slid the door open and looked down the hall. "The coast is clear. Come on."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, pervert."

Looking back at her, he raised an eyebrow. "Really? For some reason, I remember hearing your voice saying things like, 'become hard for me, my minion, and I may allow you to see the splendor of my ripe'-"

"Okay, okay! Gosh!" Walking past him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. Once inside, she turned her back to him. "There, now you can bathe."

"Not without you."

"What do you mean? You don't need me in there."

"I'll tell you what. If you let me have this tonight, I'll call you mistress all day tomorrow."

She spun on her heel quickly. "And do whatever carnal order I demand?"

"Depends on the demand, but sure, whatever."

"Heh.. ehe.. hehee.."

"Come on!" He grabbed her and pulled her clothes off before she could think twice.

"Ah! R-Ryuuji, what are you doing?" Her arms scrambled to cover herself.

"I also seem to remember feeling breasts pressed against my back.."

"Y-you pervert.." Taiga turned on the water for the bath and sank down on the stool as she stared at up at him warily. "You still have a stain in your pants."

"I know." He stripped as well before running the crotch of his pajamas under running water in the sink.

"Is that.. what it's like for a guy all the time?"

"P-pretty much, why?"

"Just wondering." She avoided looking at him as she blushed.

"What's it like for a girl?" Fair question. Right?

"How am I supposed to know?" She hissed, trying not to be too loud.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just figured you'd already done something like that."

"Of course not, I'm not perverted."

"Yes you are."

"Well not like that!" Standing quickly, she hopped into the bath and turned off the hot water.

He looked over at her as he turned off the water in the sink. "Let me do to you what you did to me."

"No way!" Her face was still red, gaze averted.

"Oh come on. You didn't even ask me." After he stepped into the bath, he sank down across from her, legs bent up as much as hers was.

"How was I supposed to know something like that would happen?"

"Taiga." Serious tone. It caught her off guard and she looked at him, surprised.

"W-what?"

Leaning in, he gulped and placed a hand on her knee as his legs straightened a little to sit on either side of her. "One more time."

"Eh.. eh.."

"Please." Leaning in a little further, he saw she was trying to pull away, trying to ball herself up tightly as she kept her face turned downward. Opening his mouth by her ear, he whispered, "Mistress."

"Ahh!" Looking up quickly, she stared at him hard before leaning in and pecking his lower lip, then retreating back to her spot. "There!"

"But I'm asking my mistress for her royal kiss." Oh Lord, what was he doing. Inwardly, he smacked himself on the forehead.

"Okay, I know I say weird stuff like that, but I don't ever expect you to do actually _do_ it!"

"And why not? I do want to please you, after all." The steam was getting to his head.

"R-Ryuuji.." Leaning her head up, she kissed him again, this time for real, her arms reaching out to wrap around his neck.

"Hm?" He asked, leaning into her.

"Let's wait until after we're really married to- to continue, okay?"

"O-okay."

"But you still have to call me mistress tomorrow! You promised!"

"Yea, yea.." He muttered as he held her close.


End file.
